There is known an imaging device that has a function of detecting a distance, an inclination and so on of a subject with taking an image of the subject without contact. Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging device that has a distance sensor having a laser and using an optical triangulation method. Patent Document 2 discloses a technology in which a light of an LED is focused and projected on a subject and a camera takes an image of the subject.